


Trap [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Lester - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020, Society Era, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: It clicked quietly, the mechanism filled with cement, as my other hand swept up and grabbed his gun, and I spun to stand in front of him, trying to twist it away. However, by now he'd got the idea, and I quickly found myself taking a slightly softened elbow to the gut, falling backwards and having my gun plucked from my hand, then staring down it's barrel and another.-or-An unwarned training exercise is constructive for both parties.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Sunday 18th October - Trap.





	Trap [Inktober 2020]

We went into the training room and I closed the door slowly, watching as Agent Seventeen wandered around looking at the equipment in the thin light from misted-glass windows. Noise from the traffic three floors below mingled with the wind in the trees across the road, making a faint background hiss. I unlocked the practice firearms cabinet and took out two small pistols.

"Catch." He fumbled it one-handed in surprise, then watched with surprise as I levelled my own at his head and pulled the trigger.

It clicked quietly, the mechanism filled with cement, as my other hand swept up and grabbed his gun, and I spun to stand in front of him, trying to twist it away. However, by now he'd got the idea, and I quickly found myself taking a slightly softened elbow to the gut, falling backwards and having my gun plucked from my hand, then staring down it's barrel and another. There were two simultaneous clicks, and Seventeen grinned.

"I take it we're doing surprised attacks."

"Actually traps," I returned, standing up, "but that was a good response. You would have already been dead though."

"You didn't give me any warning!"

"You think you'll get a polite notification in the field? No!" I took my pistol back. "Also I warned you last Wednesday, over lunch."

My Second snorted. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

We stood opposite each other, both waiting for the other to do something. After a minute of stillness, Seventeen broke it, raising his gun a fraction and snapping off a 'shot'. I had dodged at the first movement, and was now crouching behind a gym horse near the window. Listening carefully, I tracked him as he got closer, then rolled out and grabbed his ankles as he got close enough, toppling him backwards and winding him. I grabbed his pistol and copied his actions from earlier, the barrels pointed at head and heart as two clicks sounded. After a second, he stood up.

"Always be extra cautious when approaching a hidden enemy, you never know what he's planning." I warned. "Good try, though, a slower enemy would have been dead at the first shot." I handed a pistol to him, and beckoned him closer. "Let me show you some proper techniques."

**Author's Note:**

> at least hes making an effort...unlike their literal employer
> 
> I was super busy today, so this one's very late...and tomorrow's isn't actually finished yet! Hopefully I won't fall behind, but I'm sorry if they start coming later in the day ^^'


End file.
